


Almost Laughable

by Fallenstar92



Series: Jealousy Is A Bitch [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Mickey Milkovich, F/F, F/M, Handyman Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher is So Done, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Ian may not know Tami well, but he decides he hates her when she forces all of the couples within the Gallagher family to go to a party where a few of her friends have decided flirting with Mickey is the most prevalent issue of the night.A sequel to "All I Want Is You"
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti
Series: Jealousy Is A Bitch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081643
Comments: 13
Kudos: 228





	Almost Laughable

"It'll be fun! One of my friends from the Salon is hosting it, and all of my friends are gonna be there!" Tami exclaimed, causing a very hungover Mickey to groan into his coffee. Even if he wasn't hungover the idea of a party wasn't something Mickey was interested in; he spent too much time around people-aside from his husband, who he had decided is the only human being he actually liked, though most people seemed to pick up on that before Mickey himself-during the work week, and he wanted to spend both of his days off with Ian, not a bunch of Lip's girlfriend's annoying ass friends.

"Yeah, parties aren't really Mick's thing." Ian said, sensing the brunette's irritation.

"But it could be good for business! Half of my friends are remodeling and have _no_ idea what they're doing! And, like, ninety percent of them are into guys." Tami tried, looking towards Debbie in hopes that she'd decide that Mickey and Ian needed to go, if only to earn her more money off of Mickey's pretty face.

"You'd still get to spend the whole night with Ian." Debbie tried, seeing how Mickey leaned against her brother's side as the noise in the kitchen became too much for the man, who-she was almost positive-was still drunk.

"And if I wanna spend that time around my husband _alone?"_ Mickey asked as a challenge, glaring at his boss to the best of his ability when his head felt like it was going to explode.

"Leave early." Debbie replied with a shrug. "But the billboard can only do so much, meaning we have to network a little bit."

"It ain't my damn business, I just work for you." Mickey grumbled, letting out a contented sigh as Ian scratched his scalp.

"Which means I can tell you that you have to go for work related reasons." Debbie said, completely unfazed by Mickey's apparent discomfort.

"Fuckin' fine. Goin' back to bed." Mickey said, slowly standing up and making his way up the stairs with Ian right behind him.

"Didn't have to say it, like that, babe." Sandy said, knowing that her cousin had always been uncomfortable in crowds. "He don't like parties; never has."

"We need the money, Sandy." Debbie said with a shrug as she sipped her own coffee.

"I feel kinda bad; he always like that with crowds?" Tami asked Sandy, knowing she was the only person who would know the answer, aside from Ian, and he never told people his husband's personal business.

"As long as I can remember." Sandy replied with a short nod. "Only reason I ever heard of him goin' to parties other than his weddings was 'cause Ian was there."

"Weddings? Plural?" Tami asked, realizing she didn't know Mickey very well, at all.

"Long, complicated, fuckin' sad story." Sandy said, finally excusing herself to go shower as Debbie finished her breakfast.

Mickey fucking hated this; Debbie had insisted he wear tight jeans-which Ian didn't exactly like, knowing it was done purely so people would stare at his husband-and Tami had suggested a dark blue, button down shirt because it apparently "made his eyes pop" or whatever the fuck she kept saying. "Want a beer?" Ian asked Mickey, watching as the brunette man surveyed the crowded, loud room around them.

"Man, fuck that; you see this place? They got top shelf shit." Mickey joked, patting Ian's arm as the redhead made his way to the open bar. Mickey knew he didn't need to, but Mickey was worried; Ian had been depressed for several days, the week prior, and Mickey still felt the need to watch the other man, closely, looking for any sign that he wasn't completely over his most recent depressive episode.

"You're one of Tami's friends?" A man at Mickey's side asked, loudly, causing the brunette to jump, slightly, having not seen the man approaching him.

"Uhm... Kinda." Mickey replied, not knowing if he would technically classify Tami as his "friend", even though it was easier than explaining that she was his brother-in-law's baby Mama.

"Name's Kyle Poste; I'm Lori's brother." The man introduced himself, holding out a single, tanned hand towards Mickey.

"I have no fuckin' idea who Lori is." Mickey replied, watching as Lip-completely sober-danced with his girlfriend.

"The hostess." Kyle laughed, tipping his head back, slightly. Mickey supposed he was handsome enough; wavy dark brown hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes, soft, delicate features, and a tall, lean body. Though he was somewhat attractive, Mickey couldn't stop staring at the redhead still waiting at the bar.

"You work for that handyman company, right? "Debbie Does It all" or something like that? I've seen the billboards." Kyle explained, tracing every curve and angle of Mickey's face.

"Yeah; My sister-in-law runs it." Mickey said, hoping to get this guy to leave him the fuck alone by slyly letting him know he was married, despite Debbie having told him-more times than he could fucking count-that he should keep up the illusion of being single.

"Oh, cool, so she's married to your sister?" Damn it, he took it in the complete opposite direction. Mickey may not be able to tell when women were flirting with him-something Debbie, Sandy, and Ian all pointed out to him-he could fucking tell when a man was into him, and Kyle? He was into him.

"Nope." Mickey replied, wishing the line at the bar would move faster so Ian could get back to him.

"Shit. Man, I'm sorry; Lori always says I have the worst Gaydar." Kyle apologized, actually looking like he meant the apology.

"Nah, you got it right, but I'm married, and I fuckin' love his ass." Mickey said, actually feeling a little bad for the guy.

"Cool. Your husband here?" Kyle asked, seemingly okay with just casually talking to Mickey now that he knew Mickey wasn't interested.

"Redhead over there." Mickey said as Ian turned around.

"Damn. Two hottest guys at the damn party are married. Just my fuckin' luck." Kyle said, actually making Mickey laugh. "How long have you two been married?"

"'Bout a year." Mickey replied with a smile.

"Let me guess; high school sweethearts, first and only love kinda thing?" Kyle asked, seeming genuinely curious. "The smile gives it all away."

"Yeah, pretty much." Mickey replies, happily.

"Too fuckin' cute." Kyle said, stepping back when Ian reached his husband and glared at Kyle. "I mean no harm, man."

"Calm down, we were talkin' about you." Mickey said, accepting the drink Ian handed him. "Ian, Kyle Poste. Kyle, my husband, Ian Gallagher."

"Nice to meet ya." Kyle said, politely. "You're a lucky guy; can't say I wouldn't give my left arm to have a guy who looks like him look at me like he does you."

"I know I am." Ian said, much calmer, now, as he looked at Mickey, dreamily.

God, you guys are gonna make me sick." Kyle jokingly said. "Have a good time, tonight, guys. Hope I get to talk to ya, later." Kyle said, walking away so the two men could just enjoy each other's company.

"Did you actually make a _friend?!"_ Ian questioned, playfully elbowing his husband.

"Fuck you." Mickey laughed, deciding that the party may not be as awful as he thought.

"Hi." Another man said as Mickey stood on the back deck smoking a cigarette, watching every move Mickey made.

"Hey." Mickey said, shortly, wishing he could have had some time to himself while Ian had been dragged into dancing with Tami and Debbie.

"You know the Birthday girl?" The man asked, stepping closer to Mickey.

"Yep." Mickey replied, wishing this man-who had to have been about 6'5" based on just how much he toward over Mickey-would back the fuck up. He was handsome-not as handsome as Kyle, and no where near as handsome as the love of Mickey's fucking life-but his large, looming presence was enough to make Mickey uncomfortable; he was a tall, pale man with light brown stubble on his head and sharp, angular jaw, dark blue eyes, and enough muscle mass to make Ian and Mickey's own look down right puny.

"You wanna dance?" The man asked, leaning over to get closer to Mickey.

"No." Mickey replied, sticking to his monosyllabic answers.

"Oh, come on! Pretty little thing like you shouldn't spend his whole night alone." The man pleaded.

"He's not." Lip said, causing Mickey's body to relax.

"Oh really? And who are you?" The man asked Lip, looking him up and down with an unimpressed scoff.

"His brother-in-law. And Tami's boyfriend." Lip replied, stepping closer to Mickey. "This asshole botherin' you, Mick?"

"Mick? Cute name; fit's you." The man said, looking back at Mickey.

"You hard of hearin', dickhead? He's fuckin' married." Lip said, angrily.

"Don't see no one." The man replied, flippantly.

"'Cause your eyes are on my husband's ass. And they better get the fuck off it." Ian chimed in, stepping outside with his brother and husband. "Now, back the fuck up; not scared to go back to prison."

"He's a grown man, he can make his own choices." The taller man said.

"Already did, now walk away, 'cause he's not bluffin' and I ain't gonna be fuckin' nice, much longer." Mickey said, turning around to face Ian. "Have fun with Tami and Debbie?"

"Nah, I missed you." Ian said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Mickey. "For Fuck's sake! Walk. The fuck. Away. _now!"_ Ian screamed, only being stopped from launching himself at the giant of a man because Mickey was holding onto his arm and Lip and reached out to hold the back of his shirt. The man finally got the hint-when Ian began to scream something about "if you wanna keep your fuckin' legs back the Hell up, you small-dicked motherfucker!"-and walked back into the house, leaving Lip and Mickey to calm a raging Ian down.

"I'm good." Ian finally panted, still out of breath from fighting against Mickey's hold-the brunette may be shorter than him, but Mickey had always been strong as fuck-as he was released. "You know who that dickhead was?"

"Sean. He's an ex-boyfriend of mine and Tori accidently invited him on an old groupchat." Kyle said, stepping outside. "You weren't wrong, by the way; he's a big dude, but he's got an almost laughably small dick." Kyle commented making Mickey laugh, though he was keeping his eyes on his husband, knowing Ian was looking for a chance to get his hands on Sean.

"Better fuckin' keep his eyes off my husband from now on." Ian growled, wrapping his arm around Mickey, tightly.

"Guess it's a good thing I backed off when I found out he was married." Kyle joked, wryly.

"Very. I don't fuckin' share." Ian said, turning to face Mickey. "Wanna head home?" Ian asked, moving to take Mickey's hand when he nodded.

"Oh! You guys should call me, sometime; we'll all hang out. Nothing sexual, but it's hard to make friends, around here." Kyle said, passing Ian and Mickey each a slip of paper with his phone number on it.

"Yeah, we'll call you, sometime." Ian replied, offering Kyle a small, gentle smile that seemed so out of place when he had been ready to attack someone just moments ago.

"They always like that?" Kyle asked Lip, watching as Ian and Mickey walked through the house and out the front door.

"Ian's worse. Mick needs to be restrained more, 'cause he's stronger, but Ian would probably follow through on the threats." Lip commented, knowing his brother was rather dangerous if anyone got too close to his husband. "Problem is, Mick attracts a lot of attention; men and women are always drawn to him."

"He's a good lookin' guy." Kyle replied with a shrug. He liked Lip Gallagher; he didn't mince words, and hid brand of honesty was hard to come by.

"Yeah, and I'm almost fuckin: positive Ian wishes he wasn't, sometimes." Lip laughed, quickly going back to his girlfriend once he was sure his brother was actually gone. Lip had caught himself saying "everyone loves Mickey Milkovich" more than once, and he didn't just mean the family; he was serious about it, and he knew that-despite his brother worrying and being jealous when anyone looked at Mickey-Ian could easily say that he knew Mickey wasn't going anywhere, because Lip had never seen two people who loved each other more.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this one planned for awhile, because I really want to show that-even though the show likes to make it seem like Mickey is the lucky one-men and women would both fall for Mickey. Which is why almost all of the fics in this series have the tag "Everyone loves Mickey Milkovich". Anyway, leave me some comments and let me know what you thought of this installment in the newest series. Much love!


End file.
